Une simple boucle d'oreille
by EnagemStory
Summary: Comment une simple boucle d'oreille peut causer autant de souci ? C'est se que vont très vite decouvrir Anthox Colaboy, Absol Vidéo et Sir Gibsy
1. Chapter 1

Ce tout petit détail ...

En ce moment les journées sont fatigantes pour Absol. C'est toujours le cas quand il se met au travail pour une nouvelle vidéo. Ayant un travail à temps plein, il a peu de temps à consacrer à ses recherches. Ce qui se conclut toujours par des douzaines de nuit blanche avant d'arriver à un résultat. Mais il s'en fiche, il aime tellement ce qu'il fait que ça vaut le coup de sacrifier des heures de sommeil.

On est un mercredi, il est 19h30. Enfoncé dans son fidèle fauteuil si confortable, Absol commence à saturer. Il a travaillé très dur et a passé son temps libre à faire des recherches sur sa prochaine vidéo traitant du sujet « l'homosexualité ». Au vu du nombre de vidéos et chaines qui parlent de ce sujet - sans compter les vidéo coming out - Il y a de quoi analysé selon lui. On peut dire qu'il en a bouffé, du gay, mais il a assez d'information pour finir son texte. Il s'est donc permis, ce soir, de se faire une bonne nuit de sommeil et de squatter le live « radio libre » d'Anthox à 20h.

Vu qu'il y a encore une demi-heure à tuer, Absol se perd sur le net en quête de quelque information supplémentaire. Le moindre petit détail peut tout changer après tout. Mais rien, à croire qu'il a vraiment fait le tour du sujet. Il y a bien cette histoire de codes conçus par LGBT, pour connaitre les pratiques sexuelles de son interlocuteur en un coup d'œil, qui a un peu attiré son attention. C'est assez marrant quand on y pense, bon il n'a rien compris au code couleur des bandanas, mais les bijoux et les piercings par contre sont assez intéressants. Si les bijoux sont du côté droit la personne est passive et du côté gauche active.

Ce n'est pas une info importante pour sa vidéo, mais au moins il pourra peut-être reconnaitre un homo dans la rue. Non pas que ça l'intéresse, mais ça serait quand même amusant.

20h arrive bien vite et le tweet donnant le lien du live vient d'être posté. Absol s'enfoner dans son fauteuil, active son micro et ne tarde pas à s'incruster dans le live. Le soir de repos commence plutôt bien, c'est parfois léger, parfois instructif ou même très drôle. Les fous rires sont au rendez-vous ce soir et Absol en a bien besoin. En même temps comment ne pas s'amuser avec Anthox Colaboy.

Après le Live, les deux amis se font un petit skype pour pouvoir parler entre eux tranquillement. Quand la fenêtre skype s'ouvre, les deux hommes se sourient mutuellement mais Anthox a l'air perplexe.

 _\- Anthox : Alors laisse-moi deviner, ça fait cinq jours que tu ne t'arrêtes plus parce que t'as une vidéo dans les fourneaux._

 _\- Absol est un peu surpris par cette déduction qui, en plus d'être soudaine, est totalement vraie. Il se frotte nerveusement la nuque mais lui répond avec humour :_

 _\- Absol : Et à quoi voyez-vous ça madame Irma ?_

 _\- Anthox se dit qu'il va jouer le jeu en prenant un accent roumain, une voix plus aiguë et des mouvements de main très exagérés :_

 _\- Anthox : Les étoiles sont alignées, je peux lire en vous monsieur, je peux voir…oh je vois ! (il reprend son sérieux) Des valises d'au moins vingt centimètres sous tes yeux ! Sérieusement mec t'abuses trop à pas dormir comme ça, un jour tu vas te rendre malade._

 _\- Absol soupire simplement, il sait qu'il a raison mais bon, il connait quand même ses limites_

 _\- Absol : Oui papa ! Ce soir je dors, et pas que 3h !...Enfin si j'y arrive…_

 _\- Anthox ricane et se penche sur sa droite pour attraper sa bière. Absol bloque complètement sur un petit objet présent sur le lobe d'Anthox. Il ne sait pas combien de temps c'a duré mais apparemment assez pour entendre Anthox hurler dans son micro:_

 _\- Anthox : OUHOUUH ALLO LA TERRE !_

 _\- Absol en sursaute et enlève son casque, tellement le son est fort. Il le remet tout de suite après, entendant Anthox rire._

 _\- Absol : Et ça le fait rire en plus…_

 _\- Anthox : Ah bah désolé mec mais je n'aurais pas cru que c'était à ce point-là, ça fait une bonne minute que tu me mates avec un air bizarre. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

 _\- Absol : Euh je….rien de spécial, c'est sûrement la fatigue_

 _\- Anthox : T'es sûr ? T'avais l'air en pleine réflexion pourtant._

 _\- Absol : Non j'te jure c'est rien, j'pense que j'ai dépassé un peu les limites, faut que j'aille me reposer._

Il s'étire bien fort avant de se frotter les yeux avec son poing. C'est geste est carrément exagéré, même lui s'en rend compte. Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi, c'est bizarre.

 _\- Anthox : C'est bon j'ai compris, j'te laisse. On se dit à la semaine prochaine !_

 _\- Absol : Sans faute ! Bye Anthox !_

La fenêtre skype se ferme sur un Absol un peu perdu. S'il en avait la force il se mettrait des claques ! Bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était grave mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a rien dit. Connaissant Anthox ça l'aurait fait rire, il le sait, alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ? Rien qu'en imaginant la scène il en rit :

« _\- Absol : Et ça le fait rire en plus…_

 _\- Anthox : Ah bah désolé mec mais je n'aurais pas cru que c'était à ce point-là, ça fait une bonne minute que tu me mates avec un air bizarre. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

 _\- Absol : Bah c'est ta boucle d'oreille._

Anthox aurait levé un sourcil, intrigué, et touché son oreille.

 _\- Anthox : Ma boucle d'oreille ?_

 _\- Absol : Ouais, il se trouve que j'ai lu quelque part qu'il y a un code LGBT pour savoir si ton partenaire est passif ou actif. Ca dépend de quel côté tu mets tes bijoux._

 _\- Anthox aurait fait les gros yeux, un peu surpris._

 _\- Anthox :…AH !...Et alors ? A tous les coups je suis passif c'est ça._

 _\- Absol : Non, en fait le côté gauche c'est pour les actifs._

 _\- Anthox : Haaaa bah ça fait plaisir à savoir ! J't'avais dis qu'il fallait pas se fier à la taille !_

 _\- Absol : Haha bah ça dépend de quelle taille tu parle_

 _\- Anthox : Ah bas si tu veux voir y a qu'à demander_

Il se lève et commence à retirer sa ceinture.

Absol met sa main devant ses yeux en rigolant.

 _\- Absol : Haa non au secours ! Epargne mon innocence, pitié !_

 _\- Anthox, d'une voix sensuelle : Tu vas la sentir profond ton innocence mon petit Absol… »_

Absol, qui s'est laissé aller sur son siège, sursaute en sentant ce léger frisson qui le parcourt, en s'imaginant Anthox lui parler de cette manière. Mais ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend aujourd'hui ?

Il a vraiment, mais alors vraiment, dépassé ses limite. Il ne tarde pas à se déshabiller et à aller se coucher. Epuisé comme il est, il ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Mais pas en oubliant cette histoire de boucle d'oreille qui l'a mené a une situation plutôt dérangeante. Tellement que même au mieux de sa forme, cette histoire ne s'échappe pas un seul instant de son esprit. Et cela jusqu'au jour ou Gibsy arrive chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Merci Gisby…

Une semaine plus tard - un Dimanche plus précisément – le grand sir gibsy arriva en Haute Normandie, au domicile de se cher Absol. A cause d'un contre temps ce dernier n'a pu se libérer à la date prévu (Mercredi). Du coup Absol le loge pour le moment, vu qu'Anthox passe du temps avec sa fille le week end.

Cela faisait déjà 11 jours que le Skype avec Anthox c'était passé. Au début se souvenir bizarre commençais à s'estomper, il n'y prêtait plus attention. Mais plus le jour de leur retrouvaille approchait, plus il revenait.

Quand il pensait au lendemain ou il se retrouvera en face de Anthox…Mon dieu mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Pourquoi cette putin d'histoire de boucle d'oreille l'obsède tant….Et pourquoi ! DE MERDE ! Il se monte le bourrichon comme ça ! C'était à un telle point, qu'il n'entendait plus du tout Gibsy parlé. Ce dernier n'a pas trouvé d'autre choix que de lui claqué l'arrière de la tête pour le faire réagir.

Absol en saute du canapé pour se mettre en garde sur ses pieds, il l'avait complètement oublié.

Gisby : Bas putin mon gas ! Quand tes dans les nuages tu ne fais pas semblant !

Adsol reprend son souffle : fait longtemps que je suis dans mes pensées ?

Gisby : Environ un quart d'heure mec. C'est de pire en pire, ta fait ça toute la journée

Absol se frotte la nuque, gêné, avant de se rassoir sur son canapé.

Absol : Je suis vraiment désolé mec.

Gibsy se pose un peu plus proche de lui en posant sa main sur son épaule

Gibsy : T'en a gros, avoue le

Absol : oui…enfin non je…c'est tellement con !

Gibsy : ça ne doit pas t'en l'être si tu te martyrise autant…mais si c'est si con tu peux me le dire, pas vrais

Absol pouffa en regardant son ami. Il avait raison c'est vrais, si c'était si con pourquoi le caché. Mais c'était si...gênant…

Gisby : Tes pas obligé mais bon tu sais que sa pourrais..

Absol : Etre mieux pour moi…oui surement…

Absol soupire un grand cou et mi un peu en ordre ses idée avant de se lancé.

Absol : tu sais la semaine dernière j'ai fini mon écrie pour ma dernier vidéo ?

Gibsy : ouai ?

Absol : bas à la fin de mes recherches je suis tombé sur un code LGBT pour mieux reconnaitre les penchants de certaine personne. Il y en avait un qui parlait des positionnements des bijoux.

Gibsy :…et ? tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais gay parce que tu portais ta montre à la main droite ?!

Absol leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire amusé, qu'il perdit assé vite

Absol : Non…mais juste après ça j'ai fait un Skype avec Anthox et…et j'ai remarqué sa…sa…

Il ne put finir sa phrase et se contenta de touché le lobe de son oreilles. Gibsy eu un petit temps avant de faire le lien et faire les gros yeux a Absol.

Gibsy :….sérieusement ?

Absol tira les manches de son pull, gêné, et se contenta de hoché la tête. Gibsy pouffa, se retenant tant bien que mal d'éclaté de rire.

Gisby : Ta raison, c'est complétement con ton histoire !

Absol : comme tu dis…

Gibsy : mais qu'est ce qui te perturbe en fait la dedans ? Qu'Anthox nous ai caché son homosexualité refoulé ?

Absol : Nan ce n'est pas ça qui m'a le plus surpris…C'est qu'elle est du côté Gauche…

Gibsy : Et alors ?

Absol : Bas…le Côté gauche c'est pour les actifs

Gibsy : A ouai et il veut faire croire que c'est le dominant en plus ? Mais à qui il va faire croire ça sérieux

Oui. Gibsy se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Mais ce n'était pas par méchanceté, c'était plutôt pour détendre l'atmosphère. Bien qu'il ne pense pas moins que la situation était ridicule.

Absol :…Je sais que c'est stupide. Anthox n'est pas gay, ça ne le concerne pas. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…J'ai se rapprochement en tête et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrassé !

Oui, voilà, c'était largement suffisant, il n'allait pas non plus avouer qu'il n'y avait pas QUE ce rapprochement qui lui trottait en tête. Progressivement, sont esprit avait créé de nombreuse scène érotique dans le quelle Anthox le…Oh Putin de merde mais stop ! Il ne Faut pas que ça recommence.

Gibsy : donc si je résume bien ça, fait 11 jours que tu te montes de bourrichon parce que tu as des doutes sur la sexualité d'Anthox ?

Absol : Oui…

Gibsy : et je suppose que, vu qu'on le voit demain, ta peur de ne pensé cas ça ? Du moins plus que maintenant.

Absol :…ouai…

Gibsy : Bon bas, y'a qu'une chose à faire Mec, tu crache le morceau a Anthox

Absol fit les gros yeux sont ami. Sérieusement ?! C'est tout se tout ce qu'il a trouvé !?

Gibsy : Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Bon tu te taperas la honte, mais ça finira en bonne rigolade et tu n'y penseras plus du tout.

C'est sûr que dis comme ça, c'était logique. Sachant qu'il avait commencé à psychoté à cause de ça, ça pourrait très bien marché. Mais il y avait cette petite voix qui le poussais a gardé cette psychose en lui. La même petite voix qui lui avait dit de se taire Mercredi dernier et de ne pas parler de son imagination qui lui jouait des tours à Gibsy.

Mais cette petite voix n'avait pas lieu d'être, il le savait très bien. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'y pourrais arriver ? Anthox se flouterais de sa gueule oui c'est sûr, mais y'a de quoi ! La situation était ridicule. Et ils auraient ri un bon cou tous les trois avant de passer à autre chose.

Du moins c'était le scénario qu'y devrais se produire logiquement…Mais dans la tête d'Absol…

 _« Absol respira un bon cou et ce décida de regardé enfin Anthox dans les yeux avant de se lancé dans un discours brève et rapide._

 _Absol : Quand on a fait un skype mercredi j'ai remarqué que tu avais une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche. Alors que juste avant j'avais lu que si un homme portait des bijoux sur le côté gauche ça voulait dire qu'il était Gay et actif. J'aurai pu te le dire toute suite mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Depuis je psychote la dessus et sa me met un peu mal à l'aise….voila_

 _Absol aurais réuni beaucoup de sang froid pour pouvoir dire tout ça d'une traite, sans bafouillé, ni perdre ses moyens. Tout ça sans quitté Anthox des yeux. Mais il n'aurait pas résisté a détournée le regard juste après. Anthox l'aurais forcé de le regardé avec une petit claque sur la joue ou autre chose_

 _Absol : Aie !_

 _Anthox : c'est pour ça que tu m'évite ? Mais tes vraiment con !_

 _Absol : je sais mais…_

 _Anthox : non mais vraiment vraiment très con !_

 _Absol : oui c'est bon ça va merci !_

 _Anthox : Mais vraiment vraiment vraiment très très CON !_

 _Absol : Arête c'est bon !_

 _Anthox : Désolé mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois pris le bourrichon comme une grosse pucelle qu'y a son premier béguin, c'est tellement ridicule !_

 _Absol se serait gratté la nuque en baissent le regard, les joue légèrement rougie à cause de sa remarqué_

 _Absol : non en fait tu peux rester sur le « vraiment très con »_

 _Anthox : j'te plais ?_

 _Absol : QUOI ? Mais bien sûr que !_

 _Anthox le tira par le col pour qu'Absol arrive à sa hauteur…un peu trop près de son visage. Anthox lui parlerait d'une voix sensuelle, qu'Absol n'arriverais pas à distinguer comme sarcastique ou sincère_

 _Anthox : tu es sur ?... »_

Oui, dans la tête de Absol sa finissais toujours comme ça malgré lui. Et sa le faisais perdre un peu ses moyens.

Gibsy approche sa main du visage d'un Absol encore dans ses pensées et rouge comme une pivoine. Il pensait lui donné une claque derrière la tête pour le faire réagir, mais finalement il glissa le dos de sa main sur son front, puits la glissa sur ça joue.

Absol sursauta au premier contact, avant de regarder Gibsy d'un air interrogateur

Gibsy : tes devenu tout rouge…et tes brulants !

Absol encore plus gêné: oh…c…c'est rien…un coup de chaud

Gibsy roula des yeux exaspéré et lui mi une légère claque sur la joue avant de le secoué doucement par l'épaule.

Gibsy : on verra ca demain avec Anthox. En attendant (il sort un coffret dvd) si on te changeait un peu les idées ?

Absol regarda le coffret bizarrement

Absol :…angéliques marquise des anges ?...Tu m'avais caché ton coté romantique.

Gibsy : que...merdeuuu j'ai pris le coffret à ma sœur !

Absol rie, prit le coffret Dvd et l'ouvrit

Absol : y'a des chances que ça m'aide a me changé les idées oui

Gibsy : tes sérieux ! C'est ennuyeux à mourir !

Absol : quand on regarde tous seul oui, mais avec un pote et de quoi boire…

Il sort une bouteille de Jager de son tiroir. Gibsy le regarda avec des gros yeux.

Gibsy : le petit cachotier !

Absol : prépare le DVD j'vais chercher des verres

Gibsy : Tes le meilleurs mec !

Absol allait sortir de la pièce, mais s'arrêta un instant.

Absol : Gibsy ? Merci

Gibsy : bas, c'est normal !

Absol lui souris et parti dans la cuisine. Gibsy prépara le DVD et sortie sont téléphone pour envoyer un message.

« Hey anthox, ça va ? Faut que je te raconte un truc gros, tu ne vas pas en revenir…. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Gibsy dormant…**

La soirée c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Ils avaient maté l'intégral en éclatant de rire tout du long. Cette histoire à l'eau de rose était bidon et assommante, mais avec une bouteille de Jager et un Gibsy c'était autre chose, ça valais toutes les meilleurs comédies française.

Autour de 4h du matin, ils c'étaient endormis sur le canapé au son de la Bo d'angélique qui tournait en boucle à chaque fin de film. Absol affalé dans un coin, avec un bras autour des épaules d'un Gibsy affalé sur lui. Allé savoir comment il s'était retrouvé comme ça.

Absol, habitué à dormir très peu, fut le premier à se réveillé. Il se sentait reposé, détendu et serin, tout le contraire de ses dernier jour. Bon, sons imagination ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau cette nuit non plus, mais c'était différent se matin. L'alcool et l'ours ronflant, affalé sur lui y était pour quelque chose.

Quel heur il était ? 7h ? Il pouvait bien le laissé dormir encore un peu, ce n'ai pas comme si il était mal posé. Il tendit la main pour attraper la télécommande et éteindre la télé. Mais l'objet juste à côté attira plus son attention : Son téléphone ! Il regarda Gibsy et se dernier à plusieurs reprise avant d'enfin le prendre en main et commencé à le prendre en photo.

Puit il se mit a regardé sont œuvre, se demandant la quelle passerais bien sur Twitter. Mais après les avoir vu quelque fois, il oublia l'idée. Gibsy dormait si bien que s'en était attendrissant, sa serait trop cruel de faire ça. Il commença à les effacé une à une, puits se figea sur la dernier. Il c'était pris avec lui sur celle-ci, elle était plutôt pas mal. Apres l'avoir regardé quelque minute, un sourire au coin, il décida de la gardé. Apres tout il pourra lui montrer. Après l'avoir montré a Anthox bien entendu !

Anthox…Et merde c'est vrais que c'est aujourd'hui, ils ont rendez-vous à 11h30. Le cœur de Absol recommença à accélérer d'angoisse. Et apparemment assé fort pour réveiller Gibsy qui commençais à s'étiré, les yeux toujours clo.

Absol se força un peu à se détendre en taquinant un peu son ami.

Absol, d'une voix suave : Bonjours mon beau prince endormi

Gibsy eu un petit sourire de contentement, ronronnant presque.

Gibsy d'une voix encore endormi : bonjours, beau prince charmand…

Absol : hooo vais-je devoir te réveillé par un baisé d'amour sincère ?

Gibsy : ça ne serait pas de refus.

Gisby se issa à la hauteur d'un Absol un peu surpris, faisant mine de vouloir l'embrassé, avant de rire et de se rallongé sur lui. Absol rie à son tour une fois la surprise passé.

Absol : Bien dormi ?

Gibsy : Grave !

Gibsy se décida enfin à se redressé, s'étiré un bon cou avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Gibsy : tes réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Absol : nan à peine 20 minute.

Gibsy : ….qu'est-ce que ta fait ?

Absol : quoi ?

Gibsy : j'suis sur tu m'as fait un truc

Absol : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle

Absol ne put retenir un énorme sourire coupable, qui fit bondir un Gibsy, un peu paniqué, du canapé et qui courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ce dernier se regarda sous tous les angles dans le miroir, apparemment il ne lui avait rien fait physiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put lui faire ?

Il revenu rapidement dans le salon avant de figer sur un objet qu'Absol était en train de consulté avec un trop grand intérait.

Gibsy : t'a pas fait ça ?!

Absol : fait quoi ?

Gibsy : tu m'as pris en photo pendant que j'dormais et tu la foutu sur twitter !

Gibsy n'attendis pas vraiment de réponse et fonça sur Absol pour lui prendre son téléphone avant qu'il soit trop tard. Ce dernier ne réfléchit même pas et partie en courant. Il s'avait qu'il n'avait rien fait mais voir Gibsy aussi paniqué c'était bien marrent. Mais bon l'appartement n'était pas bien grand, il se retrouva vite coincé dans sa chambre, en train de se débattre sur le lit. Apres quelque minute il laissa une faille à Gibsy pour qu'il puisse lui prendre le téléphone des mains.

Apres avoir fouillé un peu, Gibsy commençais à se sentir un peu con en constatant qu'Absol n'avait rien posté récemment, que ce soit sur twitter ou Facebook. Absol, qui c'était allongé sur le lit, le regarda, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Gibsy : mais y'a rien…

Absol : Non

Gibsy :…mais ta fait un truc !

Absol osa simplement les épaules l'aire de rien. Gibsy se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, exaspéré et bougon.

Gibsy : en fait je préfère quand tu déprime, tes moins chiant !

Absol lui sourit avant de reprendre son portable et enfin lui montré l'objet de sa torture.

Absol : On n'est pas trop mignon tous les deux ?

Gibsy repris le téléphone pour mieux voir avant d'afficher un beau sourire.

Gibsy : j'avoue qu'on est beau…J'suis grave sexy quand je dors en fait ! J'crois que j'vais la mètre en fond d'écran !

Absol : Bas voyont ! rien que ça ?

Gibsy : Nan, j'vais en faire un putin de poster et j'vais l'affiché dans la rue !

Absol : pourquoi je pose la question.

Gibsy : rooo sois pas jaloux mon Absol !

Il prit son visage dans sa main et le força à le regardé

Gibsy : c'est toi la plus sexy des Bachlorette

Absol : pff tu es trop con

Gibsy : oui, mais en attendant ça fait du bien de voir que tu vas mieux.

Absol ne répondit pas, c'est vrais que la tension était redescendu. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus grand-chose pour quelle remonte rapidement. Comme à cet instant.

Gibsy : ressaisi toi mec, tu vas voir ! C'est vrais que tu vas te sentir plus con que con sur le coup mais une fois que sa sera passé ça ira mieux

Absol : mouai…tu as raison

Gibsy : Et puits si sa passe pas ta cas le chevauché un bon coup !

Absol : hein !

Gibsy : Bas oui ! Autant que tu vérifies ta théorie jusqu'aux bout.

Absol : gibs..

Gibsy : Non j'te jure ! Suffit juste de trouvé des somnifère et du viagra et hop ni vu ni connue

Absol : Arrête ça ! J'ai les images en tête c'est horrible !

Absol posa ses mains sur son visage pour effacé cette vision de sa tête, mais aussi pour cacher ses rougeur. Si il s'avait à quelle point c'était embarrassant pour lui ce qu'il venait de dire, il en ricana de nervosité.

Gibsy : Bas quoi ? C'est pas mal excitant de t'imaginer faire un rodéo sur un Anthox fougueux.

Mon dieu cette métaphore ! Même Absol ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. Pour la vanne, mais aussi parce que Gibsy ne savait pas à quelle point ce qu'il disait était vrais. Depuis 11 jours Absol était hanté par ce genre de rêve qui lui faisait bien trop d'effet qu'il ne devrait.

Gibsy le regarda avec un grand sourire rassurent qu'Absol lui rend instinctivement. Ils leurs restaient encore quelque heurs avant de partir, il ne comptait pas le laissé se torturé dans son coin pendant tous se temps. Il savait qu'il le ferait assé quand ils seront chez Anthox. Alors il se donna le devoir de faire garder le sourire à Absol pendant ce temps.


	4. Chapter 4

coucou, ca fait un moment XD j'ai un peu laisser les ecrits de coté pour le moment pour d'autre projet c'est vrais. Mais heureusement j'ai ecrie beaucoup de chapitre en avance donc je peu bien me permetre je vous envoyez celui ci :)

Bonne lecture ^^ (toujours pas corriger)

 **Ce n'était pas prévu…**

Autant le début de matinée c'était plutôt bien passé, autant le début d'après-midi était une catastrophe. A peine arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, Absol fut pris de panique et ne prononça presque plus aucun mot, de peur trahir sont sentiment d'angoisse. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas avec le temps. Anthox était plus que ravie de les voir enfin arrivé. Il faut dire que sa faisait un moment qu'il ne c'était pas vu. Et autant Gibsy lui avait bien rendu ce sentiment de joie, autant Absol était trop renfermé pour ça, ce qui fit presque disparaitre le large sourire qu'Anthox lui offrait.

Dans la tête d'Absol c'était Bagdad. L'angoisse de l'affrontement, le baume au cœur de voir Anthox si heureux de le voir, la culpabilité de l'avoir dessus et de le voir s'agacé à cause de son comportement. C'était affreux, il n'osa plus bougée un muscle de son visage et ne faisait que siroté ca bière, les yeux rivé sur le bout d'ananas aux milieux de sa pizza, pour éviter de croisé ceux d'un Anthox près a explosé.

Cela faisait à peine 20 minute qu'ils étaient arrivé et Anthox était à bout de nerf, si il n'avait pas un minimum de self contrôle il aurait secoué Absol pour le faire réagir. Mais il voyait bien que son ami était à bout, il n'en faudra pas autant pour le faire craqué. Il se contenta de posé, sèchement, la bière qu'il venait de boire cul sec. Absol sursauta et le regarda enfin.

Anthox : Bon ! c'est quoi le problème ?

Absol : le problème ?

Anthox : fait pas genre t'a pas compris. Tu m'évite pendant une semaine et tu m'adresse pas un mot depuis que tes arrivés ! Donc oui y'a un problème !

Absol : eu je…

Absol regarde Gibsy dans l'espoir que ce dernier l'aide à sortir de cette misère. C'était peine perdu d'avance, c'est quand même lui qui l'encourageais a parlé à Anthox. Mais qui sais, peut être que se Vampire avait un cœur.

Gibsy : Mec ! Tu la dis toi-même que c'était con alors lance toi et on en parle plus !

Nan, Sir Gibsy le vampire n'a vraiment aucun cœur, il semblait même être amusé de le voir comme ça…Bon vu qu'il était au pied du mur et que le couteau avais bien remué dans la plait, autant qu'il reçoit le coup de grâce.

Voyant qu'il avait quand même besoin de soutien, Gibsy se mit à ses côtés et posa lourdement ça main sur son épaule pour l'encouragé.

Gibsy : allé respire un coup, tu sais que c'est rien.

Anthox : Nan mais sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que ta à la fin !?

Absol respira un bon cou et ce décida de regardé enfin Anthox dans les yeux avant de se lancé dans un discours brève et rapide.

Absol : Quand on a fait un skype mercredi j'ai remarqué que tu avais une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche. Alors que juste avant j'avais lu que si un homme portait des bijoux sur le côté gauche ça voulait dire qu'il était Gay et actif. J'aurai pu te le dire toute suite mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Depuis je psychote la dessus et sa me met un peu mal à l'aise….voila

Absol avait réuni beaucoup de sang froid pour pouvoir dire tout ça d'une traite, sans bafouillé ni perdre ses moyens. Tout ça sans quitté Anthox des yeux, mais il n'avait pas résisté a détournée le regard juste après. Il avait visualisé tellement de fois cette scène dans sa tête, pour vu que cela se passe comme il en avait déduit.

Anthox pouffa avant de lui donner une tape sur le front pour qu'il l'oblige à le regarder. Absol se remit a respiré, c'était bien partie on dirait, la fin de son calvaire est proche.

\- Absol : Aie !

\- Anthox : c'est pour ça que tu m'évite ? Mais tes vraiment con !

\- Absol : je sais mais…

\- Anthox : non mais vraiment vraiment très con !

\- Absol : oui c'est bon ça va merci !

\- Anthox : Mais vraiment vraiment vraiment très très CON !

\- Absol : Arête c'est bon !

\- Anthox : Désolé mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois pris le bourrichon comme une grosse pucelle qu'y a son premier béguin, c'est tellement ridicule !

Absol se gratta la nuque en baissent le regard, les joue légèrement rougie à cause de sa remarqué. Elle était bizarrement gênante, comme si il réalisait que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il lui avait est avoué une bonne partie de sons malaise il se sentait plus léger. Con serte mais plus léger et mieux dans ses bottes. Tout c'était passé comme il l'avait imaginé, à la vanne prête. A croire qu'il connaissait Anthox mieux qu'il ne le pense.

\- Absol : non en fait tu peux rester sur le « vraiment très con »

\- Anthox : j'te plais ?

\- Absol :….quoi… ?

\- Anthox : J'te plais c'est ça ? Tu as le béguin pour moi ?

Absol le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris, avant de se dire que son ami devait surement blagué, ça ne pouvait pas être possible autrement.

Absol : très drôle

Anthox : non j'suis sérieux

Absol : arrête Anthox ….

Absol observa un long moment Anthox avant de constaté que ce dernier n'avais vraiment pas l'aire de plaisanté. A cette idée les angoisses d'Absol reprirent vite surface. Non, ce n'était pas possible ce n'était pas prévu que cela se passe comme ça…que ça se passe comme dans ses…

Anthox : je vais te redire ca autrement Absol

Anthox le tira par le col pour qu'Absol arrive à sa hauteur…un peu trop près de son visage.

\- Anthox : Et ce que tu me trouve attirant ?

La voix d'Anthox n'était pas aussi sensuelle que dans son fantasme, mais elle avait ce petit quelque chose en plus qui fit rougir d'avantage Absol. C'était comme si Anthox avait espoir que la réponse sois positive.

Mais Absol ne répondit rien : trop gêné, trop paniqué, trop près de lui. Il était comme tétanisé. C'était improbable ce qui se produisait, tellement qu'il avait peine à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoué qu'il trouvait son ami de plus en plus attirant, parce qu'il n'arrive déjà pas à se l'avoué lui-même. Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à nié cette dernier. Et malheureusement pour Absol, le silence est parfois la réponse la plus évidente.

Anthox qui s'attendait à être repoussé par un Absol qui avait repris ses esprits, se trouva vers un effet inverse. Son ami était paniqué et la réponse se faisait attendre. Bien qu'il mi quelque seconde à comprendre l'attitude de son ami, Anthox lâcha doucement ça prise, sans ajouté un mot et recula d'un pas, se sentant plus con que jamais.

Gibsy :….serieux….

Gibsy avait lui aussi fini par comprendre et se senti aussi con qu'Anthox. C'est dernier se regarda d'une aire coupable et gêné.

Anthox : mec je…on ne savait pas…j'suis vraiment désolé…

Absol pris un peu de temps pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'y était en train de se passé. Au début gêné de constaté que ses deux ami avait compris ce qu'il n'arrivait pas a avoué, il comprit vite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, une chose qui l'irrita sérieusement.

Absol : tu lui as dit, c'est ça ?

Gibsy ne s'avait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre, se justifier ne changerais rien et lui expliqué non plus. Mais il ne nia pas non plus sa faute. Gibsy avait bien vendu la mèche à Anthox la veille. Pensant que ce n'était rien, les deux Garçons c'était arrangé pour faire un peu marché Absol quand il aurait enfin vidé son sac. Mais à aucun moment ils n'auraient cru qu'Absol avait vraiment le béguin pour Anthox. Se con lui avait rien dis la dessus.

Les Trois hommes se regardait comme des cons : Absol se sentait humilier et en colère d'avoir été démasqué, Gibsy se sentait con d'avoir mis son ami dans cette situation et Anthox se sentait gêné de cette révélation.

Plus personne n'osais parler, ne savait quoi dire. Cela dura pendant une minute, beaucoup trop longue, avant qu'Absol se décide à prendre sa veste et sortir de l'appartement. Gibsy et Anthox le regarde faire sans bougé, comme deux con, avant de se regarder d'un aire dépité. Les événements leur avais complètement échappé…

Gibsy : J'suis désolé…Je ne savais pas que…

Anthox : J'ai compris…ce n'était pas prévu…


End file.
